Chrono Break
by Amaterusa
Summary: Schala has found the means to an end after the creation of Chrono Trigger and the events of Chrono Cross. Chrono Break is a group of people picked by pure chance at the End of Time and they will draw in FATE and even Prometheus to end Lavos for good.
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat with her legs crossed on the couch and her hands moved quickly across the keyboard of her computer laptop. The gentle whisper of the computer fan kicked on and blew hot air out the side on her leg and she was forced to adjust because it was uncomfortably warm. Her fingers paused in midair while her eyes scanned the screen; the virus scan program started and slowed the machine to an irritating standstill and she was forced to close the laptop.

"Brand new and it's slower than a snail in molasses…" The girl stood up and walked stiffly to the fridge for a Pepsi and offered one to the other three residence of her small townhouse home.

Rigan was a married woman of 26 and despite having only one younger sibling she housed both younger brothers inside the confines of her home. The older of the two was her biological brother while the younger she had claimed as you might a stray animal. Both brothers' had been best friends since high school and being the awe-inspiring sister that she was; neither had left her life, even after marriage.

"It's not working… the website is failing with style…" Her brother Karsh shuffled over when she sat down next to him. He was her mirror image, dark brown hair, warm eyes and a laptop in hand.

"The internet has been giving him a lot of issues lately… pity that." Graft sat on the third last step of the stairs, his lanky body almost folded due to his extreme height. His hand moved about in detail-less gesture and Rigan turned her eye back to her husband who was playing a video game on the living room television.

"Delandau…?" His game paused and he turned his head to see her. "… Take me upstairs…"

On top of being a married woman and constant guardian to her brothers', she had this ability to revert back to rather child-like behaviour to which her husband would oblige or ask for help for things she very well did not require help for, which her husband would also oblige. Delandau was the only person she allowed weakness to show to and thus she could be the child never had the chance to be growing up. Whatever it was, be it childlike, weak, short-tempered or naïve; Delandau was the only person she could breakdown the well-fortified defences she'd erected to protect herself in a dying world of careless and cold humans.

.

.

.

The image before her wavered like water before her eyes and her pale hands gripped the side of the viewing basin as she fought to contain her complete and utter excitement.

"I've finally found you… Chrono Break… and I couldn't have done it without you, Lavos…" Gently Schala pulled the pendant from the water basin and the images faltered and scattered into reflections of the fire sconces on the walls of the castle. Soft footsteps scraped along the hallway outside her door and she hid the rainbow shell pendant away in her pocket as her own brother opened the door.

"Magus… Learn to knock, Maggot…" She grinned with foresight and then frowned when his displeasure extended.

"Mother wants to see you… She said that you need to study Lavos some more…" Schala shuddered knowing the outcome of her work well in advance. She would fail her mother and her people, but she would see so many good things come from her effort… In a sense, she would obtain the very goal her mother sought.

.

Immortality.

.

She would see the fall of Lavos onto the planet and he would fail to destroy the earth. He would sleep during the creation of the Chrono Trigger, her own Thoughts and Desires made real into the future and wielded by her own descendants. Then there would come the Chrono Cross, the series of events she had watched play out and though failures in the greater scheme of things, they gave birth to the final puzzle piece.

.

The Chrono Break: An end to the cycle that has been in motion since Lavos landed so long ago and which extended through all time-lines and circled back onto itself. All she had to do now was set everything in motion… starting with destruction of Zeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Schala stood at the base of the stairs that led to her mother's throne. Queen Zeal sat with her a pale crossed leg exposed. She wore a long silken dress of emerald and her eyes gleamed with intensity.

"Daugther. Darling. I have freed more of your time so you may work more on the creature Lavos. I have not seen enough headway made so I have been forced to do this… Try hard for your mother… and Janus?" Her eyes steeled over as she looked at her youngest offspring. "You must make sure to leave your sister alone. She has work to do." He nodded his head and glanced to his sister who was overly tense. It bothered him that he never got to spend time with her any more. Not since mother had found Lavos.

"If you'll excuse me then…" Janus left Schala standing before mother and wandered the halls aimlessly until he wound up at the door of Gaspar.

"Come in boy. Don't just stand there…" Gaspar's voice rang through the solid oak door. _How did he hear me?_ He opened the door and eyes the room. He's only been in it a few times and it always looked different to him… it wasn't until he saw an odd egg on the table that shivers ran down his back and legs though. "Don't touch it boy." _Creepy old man_

"I didn't touch it." He was one of five people that could get away with talking to him like Gaspar did. Those were his mother, sister and the other two Guru's, Balthezar and Melchior.

"But you were going to… Magic is always more appealing to boys that do not master magic." The old man all but jumped out at him from behind a towering bookcase. "Balthezar tells me you have been neglecting your studies in magic…" The old wrinkled face grinned. "That is because he is a boring old windbag… I will teach you magic… You will need it."

"I don't see the point… Schala knows enough about magic and then some… I'll just get her help when I need it." The man tried to hit him with a book, but Janus dodged and smacked into the table cradling the odd egg.

"Your sister will not always be there to protect you boy. Be a man and fend for yourself… and don't touch the egg!"

"Stop yelling at me you old woman! You are always bickering!" Gaspar laughed with his head tilted back until the coughed. "I won't touch the egg!"

"Boys are terrible liars…" He grinned and shoved the very same book he'd tried to hit the prince with into his hands. "Take this… You will want to learn magic after you read this… everyone does." Janus stare at the book which was a simple maroon leather bound book. On it's cover was six color circles in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black and White.

"I wasn't lying... and I won't read it." Gaspar had tossed Janus out faster than he would have thought and found himself standing outside the door with the book in his hands anyways. Janus opened the book into a random page and read the spell set into writing there.

"You should read it, prince." Janus spun around and almost died of a heart attack.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I am the Prince of Zeal and I do not take to demands!" The cloaked figure stood compeltely still and said nothing for a moment.

"I am sure you do not. But a time may come when simply being the Prince of Zeal will to little to aid you..." The man pointed a finger at the book and it's pages turned while flapping when they stopped at a page near the middle. "This spell I think would help you well. It is a spell of defence, but it can also cause harm... " The blue cloak shifted and in the man's hand was a small iron figurine. A flash of black light and warm air passed Janus' face as he watched the figurine suddenly vanish into a small black spiraling vortex before dissapearing.

"That was so cool..." Beneath the cloak the man smiled. "But who are you really? I've never seen you before."

"You may call me the Prophet. I am here on your mother's demand... to tell her the price her actions will have on the future... I am here to change history from being destroyed." Janus cringed and closed the book.

"I will call you no such thing... and if history is to change, let it change. if the world is to be destroyed, so be it. If fate is to be destoryed... I must simply laugh..." Janus turned and walked away without saying goodbye to the mysterious man.

"... and how do you know if you are changing the future?" The blue cloak coiled around his feet as he came face to face with Schala, Princess of Zeal.

"It already has... perhaps in a small way... but already it has..." Schala grinned and the man bowed out and left her to her own devices. She heard him mutter "I am coming, Lavos..." under his breathe and her smile faded at seeing her brother grown. She could not tell him that she knew who he was... it could affect the Chrono Trigger and this the Chrono Break... for now she could only watch as time moved onward with her at the cruix of it all.

.

.

.

Again Rigan sat with her computer in her hands. Next to her was her brother Karsh who was equaly glued to the laptop before them both.

"You want to play God Eater later?" Karsh answered with a nod and Rigan continued with her computer despite an ache that was forming in the small of her back.

In Rigan's purse were two game devices. An older model silver DS and a hacked PSP 3000. The program used to hack the PSP was called 'Prometheus' and had been her gateway to the Japanese game industry when they refused to bring games to the American side of the had also been one of many coinsidences that had marked her and her siblings as the Chrono Break. Placed into a digital slumber were the remains of two intigral events that Schala had seen and ensured its passage into the future beyond the events of Serge and the Chorno Cross. The first of the two pieces that could help spell the inevitable demise of Lavos was the Computer FATE which had been intergrated into the World Wide Web as a Spyware program. The other had been removed from FATE and become the foundation for the program of the same name, which was a PSP hacking program.

Her brother laptop suddenly began to emit music from a game they had grown up playing. The game was called Chrono Cross and had been a favorite of them both. Another event to place them as parts of the Chrono Break.

Though still unaware that they are part of a global planetary and time bent event, Rigan flicked her PSP on, green light flashing and then holding a solid green saying the battery was fully charged.

"Time to kill the Prathvi Mata..."

.

.

.

Back in Zeal and within the confines of his room sat the General Dalton. He stopped mid step and paused with his head tilted slighty upward.

"Not again..." He paced his room in seach of the odd music that would randomly infest this particular room. It had been happening more more with every passing week and now it was happening every day. "I just want to nap in peace... can't you at least play something better?" The music in his room suddenly changed as if on comman. "... Better..."

.

.

.

.

Lucca sat with her hands in her lap while numbers scrolled over her computer screen. Her purple hair and glasses being no more a sign of indiviudality than having five fingers per hand. She grunted as once again her screen went black. The words she least wanted to see flashed over her screen.

:SYSTEM REBOOT REQUIRED

:SYSTEM FAIL

and then finally

:CHANGES TO FATE CANNOT BE SAVED. PROGRAM IN USE.

Retry?

N/Y

...

...

"Dammit..." Lucca stood and left the computer for another and navigated the computer from the backdoor. "You always were a finicky machine..."

.

.

.

.

Another genuis sat at computer with her hands at work. She paused long enough to listen to the voice of her mentor instruct her on the purpose of FATE... when the lights blew out all together while trying to save the new changes to the Prometheus Circut.

"Oh no..." Luccia ran over and heavy clicking noise insued as she tried to bring FATE back up and running. "Come on... Come one!" Suddenly the lights flashed back on and the screen from before changed.

:CHANGES SAVED

:WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

Y/N?


	3. Chapter 3

Chrono pulled Lucca back from the fire that was all around them. She muttered listlessly in a semi-conscious manner from the wooden roof beam that had fallen and hit her.

"Chrono... we have to go... the fire is gotten to big..." Marle coughed and a black mark appeared on her cheek when she touched her face.

"Kid... Save Kid..." Chrono couldn't see no child and he wondered if she was just trying to save the 'kids' in general at this point.

"Chrono..." He turned and watched as a gateway into time open and Marle jumped into it. "Come on... this place is done for..." He picked up the almost dead weight of Lucca as more burning wood fell from the ceiling.

"Kid..." He set her down as the portal began to close around them. "Kid... KID!" Lucca lunged forward and Chrono had to pull her back. His eyes followed hers to a small child that sat huddled under a bed.

"Don't leave me Lucca! Don't leave me here!" Lucca felt the tears evaporating from her face as fast as she could make them and the gate shrank with Kid on the other side. Chrono yanked Lucca back more and moved to go and get the child, gate closing or no. Yet as his foot moved forward the fire licked his face and his eyes blurred and stinging he shut them.

His eyes cleared enough to see a strange boy with blue hair come crashing through the door. He instantly saw the girl and grabbed her as the gate slammed shut. It wasn't until the gate spit them out that Chorno realized that Lucca was no longer with them.

"Chorno... where..." Marle looked around but Lucca was no where to be found. "I thought we had her... I thought we saved her..."

.

.

.

.

Purple hair splayed this way and that and she lifted her head off of the extremely hot ground.

"Bout time you showed up... I've been waiting at the End of Time for gods only know how long... Time to get working." A old man she didn't know helped her up from the ground and she brushed off the dirt on her pants.

"Who... who are you?"

"Some genuis you are... I'm Gaspar. Creator the the Time egg and soon to be, with your aid of coarse, the catalys behind the Chrono Break... Come girl... I have much to explain and you have some work to do on Luccai's program FATE." She walked with him while eye balling the obvisous jump forward into time.

_Luccia...? _Images of a place name Porre bounded into her well cataloged mind.

"This... This is the future... This a world without Lavos!" Lucca smiled at the people walking about their normal lives.

"Not really... Lavos is here... you just don't see him yet... I was sent at first to the time era that Chrono was in... but time has changed and this is the new End of Time. You can thank Schala for that... and Kid with her Chrono Trigger." Lucca gapped at the back of the wrinkled old man's head.

"Kid..." She started to sob and the man stopped at a door and unlocked it with a 5 digit code punched into a keypad.

"She's alive and well... Schala has also been separted from The Devourer of Time also... If you even know of him yet... So much to explain..."

"W-What is all of this?" Gaspar smiled and popped a peppermint into his mouth while Lucca gazed at the super computer and remains of FATE. In this world it acted as a spyware program... almost exactly the same as it had been during the Chrono Cross.

"This? This is the remains of the computer Mother Brain, turned FATE... this thing right here is going to defeat all Lavos'... or at least in part. We have to rely mostly on what the Chorno Break does though..." Lucca's brows knitted together. "I'll start with this then seeing as you are far too excited to sit and wait... The Chrono Trigger is Schala's will made into a physical form... the Time Egg. It has allowed her to visit different times and different places to find a final end to Lavos. In your time, you managed to kill Lavos, yes... but not before he spawned another of himself known as the frozen flame and flung it forward in time. From there another Trigger was found in the form of a boy named Serge. He was the true Trigger and with his time jumping he saved the world from the Lavos-Schala hybrid: The Devourer of Time... But upon his destruction his body shattered into pieces and rocketed into many different time lines and you might know those as Rainbow Shards... Powerful stuff too considering its origins... Some of those Shards came to this time and changed the future..." He paused to take a bottle of water from a fridge behind him and continued. " In this time era, we know nothing of Lavos... aside from a few people that have played a game called Chrono Cross or Chrono Trigger... This was an act of the computer FATE seeing as it's programing is to ensure the saftey and survival of the human race... Lavos is known only as a fictional character in a game played for fun... but here in lies the truth of it all. FATE acted in accordance to it's programing... and has opened a way for us all to be saved... Chrono Break it the final key to the puzzle. They can end the circle that is Lavos..."

"So we only managed to push back the end date... Lavos is here somewhere. What can we do?" Gaspar drank the rest of his water and threw the bottle into a blue bin.

"What do you think I brought you here for woman?" He pressed a button on another keypad and a screen came to life and flashed white before going through a series of tests.

:FATE ACTIVATED

:WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE FROM LAST SAVE?

:Y/N?

Gaspar hit 'y' and the screen began populating images and data that began to be asimulated into Lucca's brain instantly.

.

:LOAD COMPLETE.

-CHRONO TRIGGER ACTIVE

-CHRONO CROSS COMPLETE AND CYCLING

-SEARCHING CHRONO BREAK...

SEARCHING/

SEARCHING/

SEARCHING/

.

The screen continued with that searching screen and Lucca beagn to understand.

"The Chrono Break hasn't been activated, but it exists... This is marvelous..." She walked over and began sifting through some paper work beside the keyboard. "Yes... And this Serge person... he is the one that saved Kid..." She blew out a sigh of releif and continued to read.

"Yes... the both saved each other the series of Chrono Cross...Kid return through time to save him from dying at the age of seven by this computer... a long story, and Serge saved Kid as a child and again when she was set into statis... An effect of the Devourer of Time..."

.

SEARCHING/

SEARCHING/

SEARCHING/

.

"How long has fate been tryng to find the Chrono Break, Gaspar?" The old guru from the Kingdom of Zeal sat down in a large and worn out leather chair.

"I have to find a way to get the Prometheus Circet to shut down long enough to find the Chrono Break... Prometheus' programing was to aid FATE against immeniate attack against man-kind... to sum it up, Prometheus is erasing the data FATE finds on the Chrono Break to protect them... But FATE has to find them and yes, set them in danger of Lavos, to be able to defeat Lavos... It is a vicious cycle, but we cannot find where the Prometheus Circuit is acting from... it keeps changing hosts, servers and is being downloaded, uploaded and encrytped by the rest of the people on the planet using it... I need your help to find Prometheus and shut it down... As the woman that taught some of what she knew to the creator of Prometheus... I assume you can find it... I`ve been unable to draw Luccia here herself to do it for me... Schala`s meddling of the past made it possible to save you and bring you here.

"I must ask... how has Schala been able to do so much? Who does she know all of this is even happening?" Gaspar shifted his weight forward in the chair.

"She's been doing it for no time and all time... Since the frist Trigger that set her against Lavos her actions have infected all of time. She passed it on to her brother, who died in the first trigger. She wound up back on herself havign been merged with Lavos and having intimate insight. This time she forced her brother out of her time into another by the Time egg. He infected that time era with his notions of Lavos and inturn attracted Chrono, Merle and you. You brought it forward anotehr generation when you met with Luccia, this cycle havign taken over a thoughand different attempts on Schala's part to prefect and leave a way open for someting better... Luccia found by chance the Chrono Cross or Serge and Kid. Another person infected by you and by Schala directly... that cost her some of her humaity to pull off... and it took her a great deal of attempts to work her way through the Cross in one piece... Time fixed itself for a short while until the rainbow shards found there destinations and started it all over again. The this time era, you know of FATE, Prometheus and now there is you, me and others from those time lines... We know we failed in Lavos destruction because FATE is still active with Prometheus. We still don't know where it all went wrong, but we can't move forward until we find Prometheus..."

.

Lucca understood everything then... it all made a weird sense.

"I can do this... I need, depending on the speed of this computer and other things... maybe a week." Gaspar choked on his own saliva and wipe his mouth.

"That quickly? How?" Lucca set herself before the computer and started while talking.

.

.

.

.

Doreen sat on the railing of the stairs in the house of the creative ones. She had named them that after finding them by pure chance... It had been their dreams that she had found really and being that nice, big sister that she was, she had told Masa and Mune about her find.

"I told you... pure, untapped, unending, always active creation at work. Their minds do even better work when they sleep..." She jumped of the railing and scared the cat who was the only living creature to have sensed her and her brothers so far. She hovered invisable before the woman with the red hair and computer glued to her hands. "This one is a writter and a painter. The others write, create games, stories, people and even entire races and histories... all from nothing. All original..." Masa crept up the stairs and opened the door to a room that had a dark hair boyed who was not sleeping and he spied pensil drawings and armour warriors, scientists and middle mem.

"I claim this one... He's the best of them all..." Masa listened to Mune snort with distaste.

"You know nothing. This one... look at him." Mune passed through the door to the sleeping fellow who was half covered with a blanket. To the left of the bed was a desk with papers, games and other things of interest, but his dream... what a dream it was. So much color. So much imagination that it was a wonder Doreen hadn't tried to take this one.

"Masa. Mune. Come see this..." All three touched heads as they peered over the girls shoulder at a Chrono Cross walk-through Rigan was reading. "Look... it is Serge!" Masa and Mune tried to see better, but Doreen puched them out of the way.

"Why is she reading about the Chrono Cross? Look! It's us!" The walk through continued to move along when it mentioned the creation of the Masamune and it's complete version Master Mune.


End file.
